Pranks
by TheCompleteFandomFiles
Summary: Steve Rogers sets off a Prank war while staying at Stark Tower.
1. Painted Iron

Painted Iron

Tony woke up and stared at his ceiling for a minute before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and felt something smear across his face. He blinked, surprised and looked down at his hands. His fingers were painted red and white, alternating fingers, and the backs of his hands and palms were painted blue with white dots everywhere.

Tony frowned then looked down at the rest of himself. He smirked as he saw his whole torso was painted with Stars and Stripes. He tried to wipe some of the paint off, but it wouldn't even smudge. He laughed.

"That's a good one, Steve!" He called out. He heard laughing from the hallway and his door slid open. Tony smiled as the door opened, thinking it would be Steve. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when Pepper appeared in the door.

"Red, white and blue suits you," she said. "Anyway, Nick, Bruce and Thor are here. They want to talk to you about something." Tony swung his feet over the edge of the bed and nodded.

"I'll be down when I'm ready," he said. Pepper rolled her eyes and left. Tony was about to walk into his bathroom when his door opened again. "You could have knocked," he said, annoyed, but smirked at Steve's smiling face. Steve was trying not to laugh.

"If you're going to take a shower, you might as well wait till later. It's not gonna come off for a while," he said. Tony laughed.

"Very funny. I haven't gotten to see myself in a mirror yet, did you get my face too?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Steve said as he walked closer. "I'm lucky you're such a sound sleeper."

"You sure are," said Tony. He smiled. "What spurred this?"

"Oh you know, nothing major. Just your habit of being a dick all the time." Steve's smile grew wider as he spoke.

"Is that so?" Tony grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him closer.

"Absolutely. Along with your arrogance and know it all attitude."

"Oh I didn't know I was that horrible." Tony wrapped his arm around Steve's waist so their chests were pressing together.

"Don't worry, I may have exaggerated a bit. You aren't a know it all, all the time." Tony smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"Do you think the paint will come off on you?"

"Well we'll just have to see, won't-" Steve was cut off by the sound of the door opening. The two Avengers turned to see who was there, not bothering to pull away from each other. A very embarrassed Bruce stood with one foot on either side of the doorway.

"Oh- ah- I, I'm sorry. I didn't know, um. Just going to tell you to hurry up, Stark. But I guess you're occupied. Um. I'm going to go now, uh, goodbye," he stammered. He stood for a second longer then fled down the hallway. Tony and Steve turned back to each other. Steve had a slight blush on his cheeks and tony chuckled.

"Now where were we?" he asked. Steve smiled and pressed his lips onto Tony's lips. Tony smiled and started to wrap his other arm around Steve's waist when Steve jumped backwards laughing.

"Not this time! I'm not getting semi-permanent paint all over my face!" Tony frowned at Steve but could help but laugh as he stuck his tongue put at the now red, white and blue Avenger. Steve smiled and ran off.

"I'm going to get you back, Steve! You better watch out!" He called after him.

"I doubt you'll think of anything good!" Shouted Steve. Tony smiled as his mind shifted into gear. Oh it was on.


	2. Iron Man Underwear

Iron Man Underwear

Tony tip-toed across the cool floor to the room his 'friend' was staying in. It was late and no one was up. The only light for Tony to see by was the soft glow of the arc reactor in his chest. Around a week ago Steve had pulled a prank on tony and painted any bare skin on the iron avenger red, white and blue. Tony planned to finally get him back.

Across his back hung a bag of clothes and some semi permanent hair dye. He chuckled quietly as he reached the door. He opened it and looked around. His companion was fast asleep in his bed. The sheets were tangled around his long legs and he was snoring slightly. Tony had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. He calmed down as he set the bag down and set to work.

He knew that in the morning Steve would wake up and go straight to take a shower. Tony pulled out the dark red dye and crept into the bathroom. He opened the door and looked around the room, quickly locating the bottle of shampoo Steve used. He unscrewed the lid and poured the dye in. As he shook the bottle e silently prayed that Steve would be too asleep to notice the different coloring of his hair. He washed his hands and quickly disposed of the package.

As he walked back out into Steve's room he froze as his friend shifted around. Tony stepped back into the shadows and put his hands over his chest, shrouding himself in darkness. He watched silently as Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes. Tony's pulse quickened as Steve looked over to the exact spot in which he was standing. But it was only a glance and Steve soon looked away. Tony almost sighed out loud but caught himself.

"Tony?" said Steve sleepily. Tony held his breath and didn't answer. "Tony I know you're in here." Steve rubbed his eyes and suddenly looked more awake. A smirk spread across his features. "You really need to learn to be a bit more quiet when executing pranks." Steve swung his legs over the edge of the bed and started walking. Tony backed up a bit more, only to bump into a table. Something, a lap or a bowl, started to fall and Tony's hand flew out to catch it. He silently cursed as his form was suddenly illuminated.

"Why'd you have to go and wake up?" Tony almost whined as he stepped out of the darkness. Steve's sides shook with laughter as he walked over to meet Tony.

"I couldn't let myself fall victim to a stupid prank, now could I?" he said. He wrapped his arms around Tony and pressed their lips together briefly. "And I most certainly could not let you win." He began to let go but Tony held him tight and nuzzled closer.

"But that's not fair," he whined. He pulled Steve closer so his lips were next to his ear. "And you still owe me." He smirked as Steve shuddered. Suddenly Steve shoved away from Tony's chest and jumped into his bed. Tony shivered from the sudden cold and walked towards Steve. "Come on."

"Not tonight, bud. But, if you behave and get rid of whatever you were planning maybe..." He trailed off with a wink. Tony frowned, but smiled again. He pressed his lips to Steve's forehead and started to walk out of the room, picking up the bag as he walked by.

"Fine, see you in the morning, sweetie," he teased and closed the door quickly as a pillow came flying towards him. He smirked as he got into bed and couldn't wait for the next morning.

He didn't wake up the next day until around eleven in the morning. That was when he heard Steve scream. For a second Tony panicked, thinking they were under some kind of attack when he remembered the night prior. He heard cursing and stomping in the hallway and his door flew open. He struggled to contain his laughter from seeing his friend.

Steve was half dressed with his usually almost immaculate hair still wet and now sporting a new dark red color. Tony was slightly surprised that it had actually worked.

"I like your hair, you should have told me-" he managed to get out before Steve had jumped on him.

"What did you do to my hair?!" Steve shouted. Tony placed his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"Calm down, it suits you. And get off my bed, your hair is getting my pillow all wet." Steve backed off the bed and stood there, still heaving with anger. "Don't worry, buddy boy. It isn't permanent." Steve sighed and watched Tony stand up and walk across the room. "Besides, it could have been worse." He picked up the bag and dumped the contents on his bed. "I was going to replace all of your clothes with these." Steve stared down at the red and gold clothing. All of it, even the underwear, was Iron man merchandise.

"You're and idiot, you know that?" he finally said picking up a pair of boxers with the picture of an arc reactor on the crotch. He stretched the elastic and let it snap onto Tony's head. They both laughed as Tony pulled it off and dropped it on the bed with the rest of the clothes.

"I guess this idiot is going to be wearing his own merchandise for a while," Tony said with a smile. Steve smiled back and leaned in for a kiss and Tony gladly obliged. Steve reached down onto the bed to grab something without breaking the kiss. Tony trailed his hands up Steve's sides and started to bury his fingers in Steve's hair when the Patriot jumped away while pulling a pair of Iron Man boxers over Tony's head.

"You aren't getting anything today, Tony! You pulled a prank on me and that wasn't part of the deal, bud." Steve smiled and ran away laughing. Tony pulled the underwear off his head and couldn't help but laugh as he watched Steve run off.


End file.
